


Time twists like the knife in my heart

by Seaxereddington



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Literally everything else Assassination Classroom, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington
Summary: So, I wrote something like this before but I gave up because too many chapters and I didn't like staying on canon as much. Then I read something that said, "Fanfic is what you want to be true", so I'm going to rewrite it but with only some parts instead of the whole story.Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou/Karasuma Tadaomi, Asano Gakushuu & Sakakibara Ren
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write angst, so sorry if this sucks. Also we love the KaraHou jet, it needs to fly. And Karma and Gakushuu, second best ship in my list.

An alarm rang. A hand smashed it off the table, the poor clock breaking to bits as it fell to the ground. Karasuma woke up with a start, sweating profusely. He took in deep breaths, events of a few minutes ago playing in his hazed mind.

_The reaper 2.0 attacked Korosensei furiously, Yanagisawa supporting him all the way. The creature slowly gained the upper hand as he learnt his enemies movements, and counter attacked._

_Just as hope had begun to sprout within them, a tentacle pierced through one of the students. Takebayashi was lifted of the ground, a tentacle through his chest where his heart beat. The tentacle, covered in blood, threw him away._  
_The students gasped, eyes wide and tearful as they watched their dying friend thrown away like a ragdoll. Korosensei watched with growing sadness, his heart breaking as the dark haired student fell to the ground, the 'thud leaving a painful silence._

_Just as Terasaka ran after his friend, barely lifting one foot to move, another tentacle pierced his body. The repeat of Takebayashi happened 27 times (each student either brutally killed or brutally battered), until only Korosensei and the two teachers stood. Feeling and pain gripped at his chest as the pool of blood reached his shoes._  
_Irina besides him fell to the floor, weeping as Korosensei himself cried tears of pain, defending himself against 2.0._

_A figure stopped stepped out of the shadows, revealing his crazed smile as he held up a small bluenette who coughed and breathed heavily._

_"Takaoka!", the shiver in Irina's voice was apparent, when Takaoka's smile widened. "Fearful are we? Well you should", he stabbed a knife in Nagisa's wrist and tore it off, making the boy scream._

_His legs shook, unable to move forwards. Breathing only hurt. 'Probably have one or two broken ribs. Damn'._  
_Just as he found the strength to move, a liquid splashed over him and Irina. The sticky and thick texture frightened him to the core._  
_'It better be mucus. A-anything, but blood', he turned his head slowly, only to regret it._

_Korosensei lay himself in a pool of blood that covered him. More screams from Nagisa forced the tears from his eyes. Irina took out a pistol, aiming it at Takaoka, who grinned._

_"Irina! Stop!", just as he jumped for her, a tentacle grabbed his neck and fling him away. It grabbed his foot, and help him upside down as he watched a tentacle stab through her chest, eyes widening in terror._

_'Why? Why can't I do anything?', Nagisa's screams beside him grew louder as he reached for an anti sensei knife, only for his hand to suddenly disappear, to be replaced with severely intense pain._

_He gritted his teeth to stop the screaming, as he turned his arm to his eyes. Blood poured from his right hand, or arm. The hand lay on the floor, suddenly crushed by a tentacle. He looked around. No one moved a muscles._

_They were all dead._

_The fear disappeared, only to be replaced with pain and sadness. Unbearable pain, in his heart. Every time it beat, the pain became unbearable with every breath he took. Watching Nagisa suffer, Takaoka torturing him in the worst ways, and seeing the blood, his eyes filled with tears._

_"Crying?! Ahahahaha, how weak Karasuma! And to think they sent you to watch these kids? Wen you couldn't protect a single one? Pathetic! This government is pathetic!", Takaoka's crazed laughter rang in his ears._

_Suddenly, nothing held his foot anymore as he flew towards the old campus. The walls collapsed on him as he hit them head first. His hands went straight to his head, were a new pain blossomed. But it didn't matter, he couldn't feel it against the mental pain._

_Something hit his body. Karasuma opened his eyes, to see Nagisa's face, contorted into absolute pain scream at him. His shoulders soon, as he took in shallow breaths, as a hand reached for the head, blood speaking it. The screams ripped themselves out of his throat before he could stop them._

_The crazed laughter continued to play in his head as their deaths replayed over like a broken tape. Their screams, the blood, the pain._

_He looked up ti's ee a tentacle headed straight to him. He dodge and minimise the pain, or he could let it kill him. It was the better option after all. It headed straight for his head, and everything went black._

Karasuma kicked a wooden chair, sweating through his night clothes. His hair no longer in its usual upwards spike, instead messy and ruffled from his nightmare. The tears slipped from his eyes as he punched the floor, shoulders shaking.

A small light opened, where his phone was. His hand shakily reached for it, and the date shook him.

'April 3rd, 2015', the year hadn't even started. What? He quickly dressed himself into his suit and ran out the house. Too slow, he wasn't moving fast enough.

The streets were a blur, as he bumped into multiple people, murmuring quiet apologies. Still too slow. The mountain came into view, and he sprinted to the top. As he reached the top, the peaceful scenery greeted him, a small, gentle wind blowing quietly. The old campus was fine, no blood puddled on the floor. No heads, or severed hand.

In fact, Tadaomi had his right hand. It shook, like his whole body. Even through the warmth of April, his body shook. Shivered. The sunlight hit his eyes head on, making him wince. He checked his phone, the time reading '5am'. Slowly, he walked down the hill, slowing his heart rate. He really needed to work on his stamina, and strength and speed. And dexterity. He would be useless, just like last time.

Because he doesn't want to see that ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names are in Japanese format, so Itsuki is his last name while Hiroki is his first name. And these are my OCs from 'The Seven Eccentrics Of Spring'  
> If you wanna see them then check out the third chapter of the story, it's not that good since it's my very first one.

"You alright?", a colleague of his has asked as Tadaomi walked with dazed eyes, no thought or direction in mind until he bumped into another person (who was mad about his coffee being spilt). "Maybe", the agent replied blankly, eyes still blank. A warm- no wait burning liquid washed over him. He winced, mind alerted from the pain, "What was that for?", he asked calmly, barely holding his anger and annoyance from his voice

Itsuki Hiroki - a blonde agent with sky blue eyes and a hot blooded mood- grinned, "Finally, got your attention. What's bothering you anyways? You look even more gloomy than usual". Tadaomi sighed and walked past him, ignoring the warm and soaked feeling in his clothes, white shirt stained brown and hair drooped (He hadn't even bothered putting gel that day)

His eyes were dry from sleeping with contacts that suffocated them, and he didn't even have any ounce of energy to even move. He felt so... Wrong, so tired and scared. So heart broken and... Empty. It felt surreal, like a dream (Was this all a dream? Was this the brief flash of his life before his death? He didn't even want to know). Tadaomi opened the large door of the conference room, head down, drowning out the talking and arguments that bounced around the room.

The moon had exploded, and those poor fools were panicking like headless chickens, monitors playing the yellow octopus's laugh (how painful it was to hear it). After a few hours, hours that Tadaomi just wished to skip over in his life, the meeting was over and Korosensei (he hadn't even been given the name yet) had made a deal with the head. 

Just as he left, the familiar voice of Class E's homeroom teacher called for him, "Karasuma-san?".

_Don't speak to me._

"What?", he responded hoarsely. It took all of his remaining energy to keep the shaking out of his voice.

_Don't look at me._

"I hear you'll be assigned as Class 3-E's teacher. I simply wanted familiarise ourselves. Would you join me for a cup of tea?", Korosensei asked politely (The complete opposite of the goofy and perverted teacher that has grown on him). 

_I can't take it._

The bile rose to his throat before he could refuse, memories flashing- _Korosensei's blood falling over them like a waterfall-_ by his eyes. He took fearful steps back, legs shaking. Before the octopus could even question him or place a tentacle on his shoulder, Tadaomi spirited away. Sprinted through the halls, past any of his colleagues to the bathroom. 

He shut and locked the door to the stall behind him before retching into the bowl of toilet, throwing up his breakfast, throwing up stomach acid and anything he could. The acid burned in his throat and left a bitter taste in his mouth. He panted, spitting and coughing up the remaining mush of food. Tadaomi didn't realise how long he spent in the toilet, breathing heavily and hunched over. 

He finally got up, legs shivering and sweat dripping from his skin that sported a pale parlour. Walked over to the sinks and ran his hands (that were so numb he didn't realise they were still attached to him, he gave a shuddering breath at the thought) under the cold water. A harsh torrent of ice like pellets hit his hands. He splashed the freezing water over his face, washing off the sweat formed by fear. 

He felt tears slip from his eyes, the contacts attempting to hold them back. He ripped of the rubbery, black circles from his eyes and thoroughly flushed them out with the cold water. A sense of relief washed over him as the cool liquid calmed his mind. The water current cut off as he shut it, before walking home as quickly as he could, pulling his eyes away forcefully from the familiar mountain that house the wooden and old building. 

Sleep had not come that night, and Tadaomi would shiver under his covers, mind replaying the nightmare like a broken tape in the silence of the dark night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, along with the headcanon that Tadaomi is gay, I like to think he has yellow eyes that he hides behind black contacts, because I saw this fanart and it was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading so much KaraHou that now I have also boarded the plane, or jet. gwendee's are absolutely great, so good and so much fun to read. I love Tadaomi and Gakuhou, and we can't forget our little babies.

The next day Korosensei avoided him completely as he did, and his colleagues kept their eyes and hands to themselves as he walked past. And he didn't blame them. A look at himself in his bathroom mirror had surprised him. It seemed as though the lack of sleep had already affected him, bags under his eyes prominent against his pale skin that was usually more coloured.

He barely looked like himself. He didn't feel like himself. But he attempted to at least look normal, or as normal as he could be. Hair swept back and styled in its usual way, eyes narrowed and strict (though there was a hint of fatigue within them, and fear). He was to go to E class and fill them in on the situation, but he didn't even think he could afford a glance at them, not without breaking down. 

Korosensei was watching him from the corner warily, beady eyes shrewd and calculating. He ignored, keeping a strong and stoic face, voice deep and sharp. The kids' ( _kids, they died as kids...)_ jaws dropped comically at the mention of the prize bounty. He almost smiled, but carried his explanation as normal. Tadaomi curtly left, dismissing his subordinates and letting himself fall on the squeaky chair of the faculty office. 

The dark haired agent opted to listen, simply relishing the fact that they were alive and breathing. It hurt, in a suffocating way, felt bittersweet, but relieving. It felt as though it really all was a dream, or a nightmare. Yet it felt all too real. Tadaomi could barely feel his right hand, it only shaking, even in the April warmth. He left at the end of the day, avoiding any and every student. 

They had a small dim light in their eyes, the sense of despair they once bore as E as in the End class fading to hope. 

It made him smile a little. 

* * *

Tadaomi downed his fifth coffee. It was still five to seven, and he still hadn't gotten any sleep since that monstrous amd scarring night (I would only replay in repeat and taunt him). The ministry of defense had sent him an email that detailed his new job. He didn't bother reading it, already knowing what he was to do. To be E class's training instructor. But in all honesty, Tadaomi wasn't sure if he could.

Lately he could barely shove a bite of food in his mouth, rarely swallowed it and he never got sleep. His physical abilities were depleting fast, and his right hand still wouldn't stop shivering like the winter chill had sunk into his bones, forever leaving his hand in a cold state. He drove the usual, mundane road to school, leaving his car at the bottom before walking to the main campus.

He wasn't particularly fond of the main campus, with all the kids sneering and mocking his precious students, and the walking ATM that pushed of all Tadaomi's buttons whenever he could. Tsuruta had offered to come with him, but Tadaomi shook his head and told him to watch 3-E instead, preferring to be alone. The walk to the chairman's office was quiet, almost blissfully and terrifyingly so (He could barely find peace in what he usually enjoyed). 

He knocked, awaiting for the usually "Come in", before entering. The chairman had the back of his chair facing him, looking out of the wide and large window into the scenery of the day. He explained his new position when the chairman turned, "Are you alright?". The question caught him off guard, ".. Pardon me?". _H_ _ad he heard him alright?_

The auburn man's maroon eyes had a shine of... Concern? "You don't sound very well, and you certainly seem quite ill". He got up, walking around the desk and standing in front of Tadaomi, eyes boring into his half lidded ones (he tried to force them open, but caffeine alone could barely keep them open), "I'm... perfectly fine, thank you". 

He could feel the Chairman's breath on his neck, see his collarbone. Tadaomi felt his cheeks heat, averting his eyes from the man before him. Asano raised an eyebrow, before giving a brief smirk, "Hm. I see. Well then, you are dismissed". Tadaomi took his leave, cheeks still red. As he walked out, he caught sight of a mop of blonde hair and cunning brown eyes. Asano Gakushuu spared him a glance before knocking and walking into the chairman's office. 


	4. Chapter 4

Akabane Karma, the red headed genius who had sadistic and violent tendencies. He was sharp and smart, possessing a high knowledge of combat and studies in general, being able to take down a trained assassin (Even if he was holding back), all of the moves which he had learned and used only by watching him. The student was to return today, right after he taught. 

Maehara Hiroto and Isogai Yuuma, the two were certainly above average but their current skill was so painfully weak that Tadaomi couldn't help but flip them (Though he'd never hurt them). They were nothing like their future selves, who were quick and strong with greater teamwork than ever. Just as he put his blazer, Korosensei was jealousy muttering about him stealing the students from him (Like there was ever any competition he mused). 

"Don't be ridiculous", the agent said seriously, and threw a knife that the octopus teacher dodged. It left a crack in the bark of the wood, courtesy of his daily exercise program (And he could exercise more due the free time his lack of sleep had given him), "It says in your contract that a teacher may be added to 3-E whenever". He left the teacher and watched Karma as the boy destroyed a tentacle before aiming a knife.

He was still awed by the boy's genius, having been the first to ever damage the mach 20 teacher. Through his curiosity, he found himself watching Korosensei get caught again, having stepped on the pellets scattered before Karma's desk. He watched in worry when the redhead suggested for Korosensei to kill him and his family in a velvety, uncaring voice.

Even Tadaomi was not immune to Korosensei's comedic 'maintenance habits'. The raven haired agent found himself holding back snort at the sight of the redhead in a pink, frilly apron (One that his sister would certainly wear) and a matching hat. It suited him well. At the end of the day, once he had enough of his work and walked out for some fresh air, he noticed the faint silhouettes of three people (one of which was definitely Korosensei, he could recognise that octopus anywhere by now). 

The ravenette quickly jogged up the remaining path up the hill in time to see Karma let himself fall and his feet pushing him away from the cliff. His heart dropped, he froze. His lungs constricted, he couldn't breathe- Move damn it!

_Karma dragged his bruised and battered body towards Nagisa, breathing heavily. He reached a shaking hand to his best friend, tears in his mercury eyes as the head of the bluenette fell to the floor. Karasuma made to move forward but he was too late, a jet black tentacle having already pierced the boy's heart before he could shield the boy._

Korosensei zoomed by in a hexagonal shape below Karma, leaving a yellow net that caught the boy safely. Tadaomi felt as though his lungs relaxed and he could breathe again, taking deep and refreshing puffs of air in his deoxygenated lungs, He walked over as Korosensei spoke to the redhead, said boy smiling before promising to kill the octopus.

Just as Karma started to walk away, Nagisa trailing behind when Tadaomi stood in front of them. "Oh, Karasuma-sensei? What are you doing here?", he caught a glance at the octopus; said Korosensei was tense like a coiled spring, eyes narrowed and sweating. Before the ravenette could even think, he had already moved his hand. Nagisa gaped while Karma stood frozen, hand hovering where the older agent's bigger hand had slapped his pale face (albeit gently, with little of his strength, he couldn't afford to hurt them at all... Not after everything they had been through)

"Don't ever do that again", there was a sliver of fear in his voice, one that the kids couldn't hear but the mach 20 alien certainly did. He wrapped his arms around Karma and held him tight, suppressing the shivers of terror that had clutched his heart and bones, holding back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes, "It's not worth it. I don't want to see a single one of you die for Karma didn't think he felt an assassination, or anything for that matter."

Karma remained frozen even as he pulled away, face contorted into shock, almost as though he still couldn't comprehend what had happened. Tadaomi turned his stern gaze to Nagisa, who flinched back, "You too, Nagisa-kun. I've already had a chat with Terasaka-kun", even his the tall delinquent had grumbled disgruntledly and walked away hands on pockets and the spitting image of his past self (Or present self, in their case).

The bluenette nodded, smiling softly, "Yes sir". He let out a breath and turned to walk away. 

Karma rubbed the slightly red handprint on his face. It barely hurt, and someone like Karasuma could do more. His gut twist when the fear and anger on Karasuma's face flashed. But a warm feeling pooled above the pain when he remembered the soft touch of the hug, something akin to his father who had once hugged him at a young age. Something that barely happened nowadays. 

He smiled, pulling out a small purse and calling over for Nagisa, "There was practically nothing. Call it a donation", he smiled cheekily and walked off with the bluenette behind him (who was smiling in amusement the whole time), while Korosensei screamed, sucked into the redhead's theatre of tricks.

* * *

Korosensei chased quickly after the training instructor (which was relatively easy considering his speed), "Karasuma-sensei. Is there something wrong?", a tentacle rested on his shoulder, and he flinched away. As Tadaomi recognised the figure, he quickly attempted to regain his composure (But Korosensei had long known), "As I've said before. I'm fine", and with that he walked to his car and drove off, leaving Korosensei in a cold and lonely breeze. 


	5. Chapter 5

As Korosensei lectured Okuda about her lack of communication confidence and praised her chemistry, Tadaomi received the long awaited call. He wasn't as hesitant as before, but still... Irina had loved him for so long and he had never shared the feeling once, leaving her heartbroken in her death. The guilt twisted and turned in his heart as every corner he was reminded of it. 

He listened quietly to his superiors, throwing a few 'Yes sirs' and 'Understood' for good measures. The call ended and the day went on as normal, or as normal as it could be. 

* * *

Lately Tadaomi's lack of sleep was catching up. Coffee could barely get him through the morning and sleep would simply never arrive for him, like a child awaiting their parent that was long gone. He decided to stop by the pharmacy in hopes for any sleeping pills, or something that gave him energy for the day. His luck had not yet betrayed him when his eyes landed on a small but filled orange bottle. 

He bought before leaving to his car. The ravenette looked at the bottle hesitantly, reading over the labels before deciding he had nothing left. He popped the lid open and took one before driving off, feeling his eyes open a little wider as the pill took its effect. 

On the way, the agent caught sight of one familiar blonde and terribly disguised (it was no longer an opinion, just a fact by now) situated in front of a small convenience store. The one Korosensei usually went to for his snack runs. He shook his head when Irina continued to flash her cleavage and fondle over him, driving past with a sigh to the bottom of the mountain. The walk was calming and peaceful, chirping of birds and other animals singing in the background was a nice touch to the sounds of nature.

It helped him feel, relaxed and cooled. Something he hadn't ever since he woke from the nightmare. Tadaomi watched Irina act all arrogant, thinking she had the octopus wrapped around her little finger while she treated the students like little brats. He watched ,with an amused smirk, her plan fail and the kids snap at her attitude. 

He sighed when Irina slammed her hands on the desk and complained to him, "How could they treat a fine lady like that?!". Tadaomi almost rolled his eyes, remembering the contacts that were sitting on his eyes very uncomfortably before deciding against the action.

He gave her the usual lecture, albeit a lot less stern than before (lately he could barely bring himself to be anything like professional, stern and collected like usual, instead opting for apathetic, sad and tired. And absolutely traumatised, we couldn't forget that one).

The soldier left her standing in the wind, looking down in shame and guilt, before watching along with Korosensei her apology tobthe students. A brief smile made its appearance before he walked away, knowingly ignoring the octopus's stare.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you gay?", Tadaomi spat his drink, throat burning as he coughed on the water and saliva, "Excuse me!?"

The agent had been going to the chairman's office more often than he remembered, and the man was acting very differently than he remembered. Then again, Asano had showed concern for him, unlike his old counterpart. But then again, Tadaomi was completely different, lacking in sleep. Korosensei watched him like a hawk, Karma and Nagisa had warmer eyes when addressing him. 

Irina had been flirting every turn and corner she could with him, to which he had either shown indifference or annoyance. And one day she had stopped, instead opting to follow him on his weekly reports for the chairman, who's usually condescending expression was a little softer (An expression he had seen when the auburn haired man spoke with son on very rare occasions). It had been a while, so long that even both Ritsu and Itona had both attempted to kill Korosensei and had both failed (just like normal), the latter having been forcefully pulled away by Shiro ( _Yanagisawa...)._

Irina's master, Lovro had come to take her away but Korosensei through him had proved she was worthy of staying and he agreed to be the victim because he didn't want to argue and god was he so tired... Letting his mind ramble was not helping. If the three were surprised at the lack of resistance they certainly hid it well. He didn't make the ridiculous bet (How had he not seen that one? It was Korosensei, he always found every loophole possible), and to be honest, he didn't want Irina to leave. As much as her flirting was annoying and distracting, he certainly didn't want her gone again.

It was during another report to the chairman that Irina had decided to join him. "I just want to see the main campus building, and see Principal Jerkward again". she had told him (He didn't believe at all, but he also didn't know what she was planning).

The blonde assassin watched him carefully, eyes raking over him as he spoke. He fought the urge to fidget under her stare. He was just finishing when Irina rolled her eyes and (rudely) interrupted, "Blah blah, I'm sure chairman Asano understand. No need to drag out everything Mr square", she flippantly told him, checking her finely done nails. He sighed but remained silent, too tried to be annoyed. There was a deep chuckle (God how his voice was so mesmerizing-) from Asano, who had a sweet smile on his face, "I mean no offense, but Ms Irina is quite correct. I have everything I need. You are both dismissed."

Irina opened door and left, Tadaomi following close behind when Asano called for him, "Ah, Karasuma-san, if you wouldn't mind waiting, could I speak to you a bit?". He exchanged a confused look with Irina, "Privately, please". The languages teacher shrugged and walked off, but the agent caught the split second blink-and-you'll-miss-it giddiness in her eyes. 

He rolled his eyes, regretting it slightly when the black plastic awkwardly moved (Someday he should ditch them, even if they helped him looked a little less outstanding), and closed the door. He stood as tall as possible, feeling his heart beat irregularly. On the one hand, he got to see the chairman alone (Because he totally doesn't like him). While on the other, this man's mind was almost a little too attached to his philosophy and teaching (One who knew of anti matter tentacles could think he had some latched onto his brain. E class and the teachers, to be precise). The silence was nerve wracking, his right hand numb and shaking.

"Relax, there's no need to be so nervous", Asano said in a velvety and calm voice (Why did he sound so nice?). He took a deep breath, trying to suppress the shivers in his hands and calm his irregular heart. "Y-yes sir..."

What was Asano playing at? Tadaomi didn't know but he was just hoping for this to end soon. "What is it you would like, Chairman Asano?". The agent could confidently say that the auburn man's next sentence had completely gobsmacked him, and that (Although he'd never admit it) he might've gone beet red with embarrassment and stuttered out gibberish, to which the chairman watched with amusement. 

"Would you like to come over for dinner?", Asano asked with him the most casual smile as if he hadn't just asked his employer to (basically a date) eat over at his house. Tadaomi blinked, his brain processing for a little more than ten seconds when the words finally registered. He felt his face burn hotter than any star, completely beet red. "I! Uh... I, well-", he continued.

Asano gave an amused laugh at Tadaomi's spluttering, waving a dismissive hand, "I apologise. I was simply joking, it was just too tempting". The ravenette face fell, disappointed the offer wasn't real, but also relieved because he wasn't sure he could handle that yet. "Though I was going to ask whether you'd like to come for coffee at a nearby cafe?".

That seemed reasonable, Tadaomi thought, "It would be my pleasure". Asano nodded, dismissed him and he walked out of the office in a bliss, almost excited. After school he met the principal at the bottom of the hill, and debated leaving his car or returning home and choosing the latter because he didn't want to walk tomorrow. He then met Asano at the cafe, that was certainly nice and cosy, with a sweet smell and almost calming aroma of coffee.

"This place is nice", Tadaomi absentmindedly help s he looked around, taking in the soft and dark brown of the walls. They spent a while talking about anything as they awaited the orders. Asano was, unsurprisingly, a great conversation partner when being genuine, switch topics smoothes then a river flowed and keeping everything interesting for Tadaomi.

An offhand comment on Gakushuu had Asano ranting about the boy for a while (It certainly didn't that his maroon eyes lit up adorably when he talked about his son, Karma's rival), until the waitress saved him from further knowledge about Gakushuu urinating over the floor as a small infant. He looked at the menu, tempted to go for sweet dessert and tea.

Asano had laughed at his shyness when ordering and simply told him that such a stiff agent like didn't seem like the type to like sweets, "I... Have always liked them more than my sister, especially crepes". The auburn haired man's eyebrows raised for a brief moment as they received their ordered food. "You.. Have a sister?", Tadaomi nodded, that explained his earlier reaction.

He took a sip of the tea before placing the cup down, looking away, "Had... She died from a terrorist attack when we visited the himalayas...", he trailed off dejectedly, flashes of a dark haired girl with bright blue eyes smiling at him passing by his eyes. "Oh, I apologise", Asano told him solemnly. He shook his head, "It's fine...", both men stayed in silence for a while before Asano was able to bring up a lighter topic that caught him by the arm and pulled him away.

After the first meet up, they had both agreed that a few more would be fine. And they certainly helped Tadaomi mellow out. Though sleep still avoided him, the feeling in his right hand started to come back as warmth from his tea seeped in it and rested like a fur coating. Talking about almost anything and everything, he'd found himself smiling a lot more.

Irina still flirted a lot, while attempting to kill Korosensei every now and then. He knew he was dense, but after knowing she had feelings for him he could see the small amounts of affection in her flirting, at least after a few weeks. Though he initially dismissed it as her being... Well her, there were some signs he had certainly missed... At least he thinks, he wasn't an expert in these things (Tadaomi himself still refused to admit he thought the principal was hot-).

On his way to leave, Irina had asked the ridiculous question that had him spitting and choking on water, "What?!" 


	7. Chapter 7

"What? Was I not clear?", Irina asked innocently, as if she hadn't just made him come on his water.

"Why... Do you want to know?", he asked, taking deep breaths. "I just wanna know", she said shrugging, "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Tadaimi sighed, ribbing his forehead (Things really started to feel like before), "Well you're clearly failing because I am feeling uncomfortable".

The blonde woman pouted, walking over to his desk, "Please! I won't tell anyone, I promise", she rested her arms on his desk leaned over with a smile.

It wouldn't hurt to tell her. It could perhaps keep the reaper shenanigans happening, especially if he got her a present this year to keep the students from meddling with his and hers love lives.

He sighed again, "Fine. I'm gay", he never really had interest in woman. Even if they were the prettiest of the prettiest. Irina's cerulean eyes coupled with her golden hair had never made him feel anything, other than think she was pretty.

Then again, he did have a dislike towards her personality (Mainly because she reminded him of his sister, who as now dead). He didn't hate Irina per say, but her childish persona did nothing but test his patience, as well as distract him but her presence was still welcome.

"Ooh! No wonder you're immune to my charm", funny, she'd said the exact line when he'd told her the same thing. "... Yes. Just please don't make a big deal of it", he pleaded. Irina raised an eyebrow, "Of course not. I'd never do such a thing."

Tadaomi gave her an unimpressed look, but stayed silent and packed his things. She waved him goodbye with a sickeningly sweet (in his opinion) smile, wishing him "Good luck with the chairman!".

The agent rolled his eyes, ears burning pink while the blonde, childlike assassins cackled.

* * *

Asano Gakushuu was studying with Ren, both in the latter's room with textbooks and workbooks open when the former decided to speak, "I think the chairman might be seeing someone."

Ren pat put the water he had just drunk over his book. He knows Ren, hats the reaction he had, "What!?". The blonde student shrugged, "Lately my father has been coming later on Fridays, when he'd hamper on me coming home a second or two late".

Then again, that might be why his father wasn't giving him 10 minute lectures on coming a second or two late, or he would be even more hypocritical than he already was. Ren choked and coughed, forcing Gakushuu to pat him on the back.

"Ok... I think my brain has finally registered that. The chairman... Is seeing someone", he grimaced when saying that, making Gakushuu'a lips quirk up ever so slightly, "What are you gonna do now?".

The small smile formed into a smirk, "Why I'm going to find out and use it as blackmail. Just as the reports of the yellow octopus that was already ready. Now I'm perfectly armed to try and shake him up, then I'll strike", the student narrowed his brown eyes.

Ren have an awkward shrug and nervous smile, "Of course...", he said unsurely (Why was it always take down his father?). When Gakushuu looked to him, there something softer than usual, something he hadn't seen since they were seven, "I'm going to be relying on you too though, Ren."

The maroon haired boy gasped in slight shock, before smoking softly and nodding, "Of course. I'm always here, Gakushuu", he told him confidently. The blonde council president smirked back and nodded, "I'll be counting on it."

As they studied, Gakushuu also threw in a few ideas on the who the chairman was seeing as well as the reports, coming to the conclusion of simply stalking his father in a Friday. 


End file.
